1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat which can be removed from a vehicle floor when not in use.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a technique in which a seat can be detachably mounted at a plurality of positions on a vehicle floor such that the position of the seat is altered in accordance with service conditions (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 3356970).
With such a structure that allows a seat to be detachably mounted on a vehicle floor, a new space can be secured in a vehicle cabin by removing the seat. However, in the above technique, an additional apparatus such as a locking mechanism is required in order to avoid an unintentional detachment of the seat when in use, and this causes a problem in that the complexity of the structure increases.